


Midnight

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose share a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

The Doctor had seen a million midnights, but this one was  _particularly_  lovely. He and Rose were sprawled out on another planet’s beach, content to look up at the stars from its dark blue sands. He could hear the ocean crashing against the sand a few yards away, and Rose’s quiet breathing, and decided he was happy.

Suddenly, he heard a yawn.

“Don’t you ever get sleepy, Doctor?” Rose murmured, laughing a bit. Sometimes the Doctor forgot that humans got tired a lot more easily than he did. They had been staying on this planet a while, so they had adjusted to its light schedule, and sure enough, it was about time for Rose to go to sleep.

“Oh, sometimes. When I remember,” the Doctor said, and Rose laughed again.

“Do pardon if I fall asleep on you. It’s late, and it’s warm out here,” Rose said, and the Doctor turned to face her, smiling a bit.

“I’ll be right here, Rose. Promise.”

Rose eventually fell asleep, and the Doctor looked up at the stars again, letting his mind get lost in memory. He did not think he would sleep tonight, perhaps another night. He turned to Rose again, watching her. She seemed to be stirring in her sleep, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Her brow furrowed in what seemed like distress.

After a moment, the Doctor reached forward and took her hand.

“I’m right at your side,” the Doctor murmured, moving so he could be a little closer to her. Rose’s breathing slowed, and her movements calmed. After a while, he saw the ghost of a smile form on her face. He did not let go of her hand for the rest of the night.

“Lovely things always do happen at midnight,” he said softly to himself.


End file.
